As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional galvanometer scanner typically includes a motor 110 with an output shaft 111 attached to a reflecting optical element 120. A sensor 130 detects a rotation angle of the output shaft. The output signal of the sensor is proportional to the rotation angle of the shaft.
Due to the extreme difficulty in aligning the center of mass of the optical element with the axis of rotation for dynamic balancing, the scanning motion due to rotation about X-axis of the shaft can cause unwanted vibration along the Y- and Z-axes, especially for high-speed optical scanning applications.
Therefore, it is desired to stabilize the optical element while it rotates.